


Witness Protection

by princenarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crime, Fanboy Niall, M/M, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princenarry/pseuds/princenarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan is a simple farm boy living in rural Iowa, Harry Styles is a popular British Indie Rock singer who’s witnessed a murder. In order to protect him, Harry Styles is put in the witness protection program and taken to Iowa to live with Niall who’s secretly a fan of him, he has a blog and everything. When Harry Styles comes to live with him Niall begins to think he may not be who he thought he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness Protection

            Harry walked down the London street alone in the dark. It was rare that the indie rock singer got some time just to himself. No one was in the street as it was nearly 3 am, and he figured there was little chance of his getting jumped by a fan girl at this time.

 

            Now he wishes the noise he heard in the dark had been a fan girl who wanted nothing more than an autograph.

 

            He hears grunts coming from an alleyway and he wants to run past but for some reason he looks over.

            He watches as two gruff men beat the crap out of one guy. Before one steps out of the shadows and pushes the already ruffed up man to his knees.

 

            "You shouldn't have ratted on my Sammy," he says before putting a gun to the guy’s head before pulling the trigger and making the man fall to the side. 

 

            Harry gasps and one of the men says, "You hear something O'Malley?”

 

            "Na, stupid, come on let's get out of here" says the man who pulled the trigger. 

 

            Harry hides quickly behind a garbage bin dialing 911 on his phone speaking quickly into the speaker worried the guys might realize someone had been hiding in the dark and come back for him.

 

            When the cops get there they grip Harry’s arms tightly dragging him to the police car as if he's the one who killed the guy.

 

            When they get to the police station they take Harry into the interrogation room and sit him down proceeding to ask him a plethora of questions he doesn't know the answer to.

 

            "I don't know, all I know is that he was tall, white, and kind of chubbier, he wore sunglasses, and one of the guys called him O'Malley!"

 

            "O'Malley huh?" The officer asks.

 

            "Hold on alright," the officer says before leaving the room.

 

Harry sighs heavily burying his face in his hand and waits till the officer comes back with another man/

 

            In his hand the officer carries a picture and looks Harry over before sliding the picture in front of him.

            "Is this him?" He asks crossing his arms over his chest.

 

            Harry sighs and leans forward to look down at the photo, he frowns slightly and swallows, “Yeah, that’s him, that’s not good is it?”

 

            “For you no,” the other office says sitting down, “I’m the Chief, chief McQueen, the man’s name is Patrick O’Malley, he’s the head of the Irish mob, we’ve been trying to catch him for years now, but every time he leaves a witness, he ends up having them killed, the guy killed to night was one of our witnesses.

 

            “So, what? I’m basically a dead man walking then?” Harry asks panicked.

 

            “No, this time around we’re going to take extra measures, witnesses always recanted before the trial, and he ends up getting out on bail and killing them before we can convince them to testify. This time around we’re going to put you into Witness Protection.”

 

            “So what? Do I call my manager or?” Harry asks.

 

            “Nope, you can’t talk to anyone, you have to simply disappear,” the chief tells him.

           

            “Not even my family?” Harry asks.

           

            “No, I’m really sorry, but this is the only way we can ensure your safety,” the chief assures him.

           

            Harry swallows and says, “So where am I going?”

 

            Just as he asks another officer walks in and hands him a folder quickly.

 

            The chief opens it and said, “You’ll be going to live with the Horan family in Tabor, Iowa, their a husband and wife, with a son who’s seventeen, their farmers, and your new identity will be Daniel Essex and you’ll be pretending to be their cousin. Hope you can act too, your life depends on it.”

 

            Niall sat at home scrolling through his Tumblr dash board reblogging pictures of Harry Styles. Surprisingly enough there weren’t any new photos of him since the 1st of December, it was now the 10th.

 

            His mother and father had come to talk to him earlier in the day telling him that they’d be taking in a witness to a crime. He needed protection, his parents said his name was Charles and he was a few years older than him.

 

            There was a knock at the door and Niall shut his computer going down stairs to meet the person they were going to be sheltering and the one he would be sharing a room with.

 

            Niall’s mother wiped her flour covered hands on her apron before answering the door. The first person to walk in was a U.S. Marshall but the second made Niall gasp and knock over the glass he was next to.

            “Fuck,” Niall swore.

            “Niall language!” His father scolded.

 

            Harry looked up at Niall confused and offered his hand out to the woman who’d answered the door, “Charles Essex.”

 

            Of course they had given him a fake name.

            “Maura Horan, this is my husband Bobby,” she said gesturing to his father who was in his overalls, “and this is my son, Niall,” she said waving her hand towards Niall.

 

            Niall’s dad shook hands with Harry before his mother gave him a look to come over and greet him as well.

            Niall swallowed and walked forward taking Harry’s hand his body shaking as he bit his lip before speaking, “Nice to meet you, Charles…”

 

            Harry nodded watching Niall carefully sensing something strange in him.

 

            “You’ll be staying in Niall’s room, he’ll take you up there,” Maura said.

 

            Niall swallowed and said, “I just need to clean up a bit hold on.”

 

            “You didn’t clean up, I thought I told you to, never mind, Charles hand Niall your stuff, he’ll take your bag upstairs, you can sit down here and eat breakfast,” Maura says.

 

            Niall nods and takes Harry’s bag from him before running upstairs and setting the bag down, he opens his computer and closes out his blog and changes his background to something generic instead of Harry’s face. He then begins ripping his posters of the boy off the walls hiding them in the closet under piles of dirty clothes and underneath his bed.

 

            He hides any other evidence of his slight obsession or love for the boy and bites his lip as he looks at Harry’s bag slightly curious as to what he has. He resists the temptation though and moves the bag to the other twin bed in the room, the one that Harry will be sleeping on.

 

            He goes downstairs again and sits down at the breakfast table his heartbeat thumping hard in his chest, acting as if he’s not phased at all that his favorite singer and possibly favorite person in the world is sitting across from him at the kitchen table, and eating one of his mother’s blueberry muffins.

 

            “So, Charles, you’ll be staying with us for a few months, and whatever you need just ask,” Maura says.

 

            “And we’ll do our best to get it, can’t make no guarantees though, this isn’t no mansion if you can’t tell,” his father says.

 

            Niall nibbles at the muffin before finishing and his mother says, “Niall take Harry up to your room so he can unpack and settle in.”

 

            Niall nodded and said, “Follow me.”

 

            Harry stood up and followed Niall up the stairs to his room.

 

            “This is your bed,” Niall says gesturing to the bed with Harry’s bag on it.

 

            “Thanks love,” Harry says smiling as he begins unpacking.

            “So you’re for England?” Niall asks.

            “Yeah, but I don’t think we’re supposed to talk about that right?” Harry says.

 

            “Yeah I guess, accent’s just kind of obvious I guess,” Niall says.

 

            “Haven’t heard enough American yet to copy I guess,” Harry frowns.

 

            “Well I can be quite chatty sometimes so I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Niall blushes.

 

            Harry laughs quietly putting his clothes away and says, “Well I’d be happy to take pointers from you on how to perfect, said accent.”

 

            Later in the night Harry was downstairs and Niall spent his time alone to go on his blog and reblog a few photos of Harry.

 

            Then Niall heard Harry come into the room and slammed his computer turning around to look at him.

 

            “Were you watching porn or something?” Harry laughs grabbing the video game controller from underneath the TV in Niall’s room sitting down on Niall’s bed.

 

            “No,” Niall says blushing deep red.

 

            Harry laughs and starts up the video game.

 

            “What’re you doing?” Niall asks.

 

            “Playing video games, I’m just trying to have fun while I’m here,” Harry says, before looking back at Niall.

 

            “You want to play?” Harry asks.

 

            Niall bites his lip and swallows before nodding and taking the other controller sitting beside Harry on his bed.

 

            Niall plays the game and continually glances over at Harry who continues to play the game.

 

            When Harry wins he gloats and says, “Hey can I borrow your phone?”

 

            “I’m not really supposed to,” Niall mutters.

 

            Harry swallows and says, “Come on, I don’t even have internet, I’m totally exiled,” Harry says.

 

            “I really can’t, it’s just for your safety,” Niall says.

 

            “Right, thanks,” Harry mutters shutting off the game and putting away the controller.

            “Can I turn the lights off? I kind of want to go to bed,” Harry whispers.

 

            “Yeah that’s fine, I’m going to go to bed too anyways,” Niall replies.

 

            Harry pulls off his shirt and Niall has to bite his lip to keep from moaning.

 

            Harry moves out of his skinny jeans and crawls into bed in nothing but a tight pair of black boxers.

 

            Niall blushes and changes out his own clothes and crawls into bed in his gray briefs. He pulls the blankets over him glancing over at Harry whose back is turned to him before falling asleep.


End file.
